Misscliks Devotion: Episode 37
]] Recap 1510-03-07 In the Governor's Palace in Yetel, Olivia and Kellen wake up. They make plans to fight a monster tomorrow, but today they'll party. They get their things and leave the Governor's Palace and head a to a tavern, the Shamrock Saloon. Inside the Saloon, a woman walks up to Kellen and gives him a note. :Dear Kellen & Olivia, :Our time together has been magical but like I don't feel like we're moving in the right direction. The stuff is too complicated for me and I don't think my heart can take anymore breaks. I'm going back home to look for Bash after I explore the Hogwin Plains for inspiration. :I'll never forget our connections, our shared moments, our unspoken bonds. :Yours Forever :Guy Kellen & Olivia realise they are all alone now. Kellen assures Olivia that he can be a solo artist and plays a song in the tavern, with Olivia dancing in the background. The crowd cheer. Kellen feels inspired and proposes to Olivia. Olivia says yes and the crowd cheers again. Kellen and Olivia decide to form a new band, the Lily Ethelle. They get an inn room and stay there the night. 1510-03-07 The two wake up in the afternoon the next day. The two write a song together. :From the Ashes: :It burns to be under the ashes, :Along with the boxes that keep us. :This boxy bushy moustaches, :With long for a family Christmas. :From the Ashes I Rise! :You open up my crying eyes! :Lift me up by the skies. :And life is something beautiful. :From the Ashes I Rise! Kellen believe that spoken word is now over, and it is all about New Dragon-Metal music. The decide to head to Kneecap to see Olivia's family. Kellen leaves writes 3 letters for Kes before they leave. 1510-03-08 to 1510-03-12 On the boat trip Olivia and Kellen plan the wedding. Kellen doesn't want Ransom to attend, so Olivia shares the memories that Ransom shared with her back in Yetel. Kellen then agrees that Ransom can attend, but he isn't too happy about it. ]] 1510-03-13 They arrive in the docks south of Kneecap. The docks are very empty, unlike the last time Olivia was here. Olivia's home town looks damaged from the demon invasion three months ago, but have survived. The wooden palisade walls around the Lily Keep have been destroyed and there is some fire damage on the outside, but the keep stands and is being repaired. The town around the keep is being repaired as well. Guarding the keep is Olivia's childhood friend, Anna. Olivia asks Anna to come to the wedding. Anna also explains that many of the surviving Eridonan cities are now independent city-states, Kneecap included, and they are also in the middle of a famine. Olivia leads Kellen inside her family keep. Her family is around the dinner table. Kel Kelly Lily (Mother), Curtis Lily (Father) and Ryan Lily (Brother). Kel Kelly Lily inspects Olivia before hugging her. Kel Kelly is impressed by Olivia's battle outfit, and hugs Kellen as well. Kellen and Kel Kelly talk in private and Kellen asks for Olivia's hand in marriage, and the Kel Kelly approves. During this Olivia changes into the formal dress she got for the Masquerade Ball. Her brother Ryan dresses in his unused armor to try to look more impressive. 1510-03-20 Olivia and Kellen arrive in Bridgelight and arrange with Kel Bel about using her garden as the venue for their wedding. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes